


Burning Hearts

by Anpwhotep (Yinepuhotep)



Series: Crystal Kingdom Archives [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-30
Updated: 2000-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinepuhotep/pseuds/Anpwhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi and Rei finally do something about that tension they've been building for years. <br/>This takes place immediately after the chapter of Demon Hunter's Journal titled "Fluorite".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Hearts

Rei sank into the tub with a groan of relief. Usagi had insisted on dragging everyone to Ami and Bill's house after they had defeated the Gojiro demon and restored Fluorite to himself, and the gathering had turned into a full-blown party.

When Sarah and Setsuna had met, their response to each other had brought a pang of longing to her heart. She'd had to retreat into her old routine reactions to cope with the feelings. She didn't understand how, after all this time, she could still feel attracted to Mamoru. Even more confusing were the pangs she felt when spending so much time with Usagi. How could she feel desire for such a complete flake? Maybe if she were more like Serenity - but even that wouldn't explain her feelings. Yes, she loved her, but she loved Ami, Makoto, and Minako, too. After all they'd been through together, it was only natural.

Rei sank below the water and let the heat soak into her body. She hugged herself, shaking with frustration as the water's heat did nothing to ease the tension within her. She finally broke the surface, gasping for air - then gasping again as her arching back brought her breasts out of the water, where the shock of exposure to the cooler air sent currents of hungry fire through her body.

Her hands pressed against her breasts, attempting to soothe the need with her body's warmth - only to raise her tension another level as her nipples felt the friction of her palms sliding over them. She whimpered and sank into the water again, only her head above the surface as she felt a gnawing emptiness growing in her belly. Why couldn't she just think of them as her Prince and Princess? Why did she feel this pain whenever she was near them?

"I'm sorry, Usagi," she whimpered, curling in a corner of the tub and pressing her hands against her belly in a futile attempt to ease her need. She knew her hands would soon be moving lower, no matter how hard she tried to force her body to submit to her will. "I don't deserve..."

"That's a matter of opinion," Usagi's voice murmured gently, as her hands cradled Rei's head and gently held her in place for a loving kiss. "And my opinion is that you do deserve - both to love and to be loved."

"Princess!" Rei protested weakly as Usagi slipped into the water with her. "Please..."

Usagi smiled and pressed a finger to Rei's lips, silencing her as she looked at her with so much love it fanned the pain of her desire into a raging inferno. Rei tried to back away, only to look around in rising panic as she discovered the corner of the tub held her in place.

Usagi giggled and posed, arching her back like a swimsuit model. Rei's gaze traveled down Usagi's body, her loving eyes, her gentle and inviting smile, her figure which - while more shapely than Ami's - was sleeker than her own, despite the incredible appetite she'd never lost. She blushed and tried to look away, only to have Usagi gently catch her cheek and turn her back to look into her eyes.

"Rei? Why are you afraid of what you feel?" Usagi's voice was gentle, loving, so honestly open and inviting it broke Rei's heart to hear it. "We know there's nothing wrong with it. If it's right for Michiru and Haruka, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, or Setsuna and Sarah, why isn't it right for you?"

"I'm...not Mamoru," Rei murmured softly, clenching her fists until she could feel her nails cutting into her palms. "Haruka's right. You should be with him, not me."

Usagi moved closer, sliding her arms around Rei and kneeling between her legs. Rei glanced down, trying to escape her eyes, only to see her Princess' breasts pressing against her own as she moved closer. With a frustrated whimper, she looked up again, fighting to hold in her tears.

"I should be with him, not Haruka," Usagi murmured gently, stroking Rei's hair in an attempt to sooth her. She kissed Rei's cheeks, eyelids, and lips, lingering for a moment until she felt her resistance begin to weaken. "Mamoru agrees that I should be here, with you, tonight."

"Mamoru...agrees?" Rei squeaked, looking uncertainly into Usagi's eyes. "But...he's your soul mate. We all know that."

"That's why," Usagi answered, smiling lovingly. "We both know how much you love us. Not just as your Prince and Princess, but as a man and woman, too. We've hoped for years that you'd find someone you could love the way we love each other, but neither of us could stand to see you suffer any longer."

"Who says I'm suffering?" Rei protested weakly. "You're just being a flake again."

"Uh-uh," Usagi giggled. "If you want me to believe that, you're going to have to try harder, Rei. Don't you know how much we love you? Mamoru won't do what I'm doing, because he doesn't want to hurt you by taking advantage of your longing. I wouldn't do it before, but I understand now that I can without taking anything away from my love for him."

She cupped Rei's chin and looked into her eyes, with so much love it broke her resolve. She reached for her Princess, sobbing in deep cleansing relief as she collapsed into her arms.

"Shh...It's ok, Rei," Usagi whispered gently, cradling her to her breast and stroking her hair. "I love you. I think that's why I get so upset when you're mad at me. It hurts to know that I've made you angry. It hurts more to know that I deserve it."

"I'm sorry," Rei whispered. She looked up, into Usagi's loving gaze. "You don't deserve it as often as it happens. I know what my temper is like."

"That's just because you feel so strongly," Usagi murmured, bending down to share a kiss. As their lips joined, she opened herself to her fiery friend, inviting her to make the kiss as deep and passionate as she desired.

Rei, caught by surprise, resisted for a moment, then clutched at Usagi with a sob of need and pressed into her Princess' lips, probing and exploring frantically. Her hands moved down Usagi's back, tracing the outline of her ribs and spine, finally resting on her hips and cupping the tight curves of her seat. When she pulled away for air, she looked hopefully into Usagi's eyes.

"Princess? Are you...sure?"

"Only if you are, Rei," Usagi murmured gently, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "Of course, if you don't really want me..."

"Kami-sama..." Rei whispered, her eyes closing as she rested her head on Usagi's shoulder. "If only I could..."

"Why can't you?" Usagi asked, sliding a hand down Rei's side, leaving goosebumps behind as she traced her curves, tickling her gently with the tips of her fingernails as she traced back up to cup a breast and tweak a nipple. "I'm here, I love you, and I want you to have what you've longed for all this time."

Rei whimpered as Usagi tormented her, clenching her hands against Usagi's hips and shuddering as she felt her body betraying her in her Princess' hands. As she clenched her hands, she felt Usagi tease her nipple with one hand, while her other hand moved to rub the base of her spine, slowly and firmly pulling her closer as she delivered the soothing massage.

"I want...all of you," Rei sobbed. "I want to love you...the way you love Mamoru."

"Silly sweetheart," Usagi laughed, moving to pull Rei tightly against her. "That's what I want, too!"

"But...," Rei gasped in surprise. "I'm not your soul mate!"

"That's right," Usagi agreed cheerfully, holding Rei back so she could look into her eyes. "You're not. You're the woman who's loved me for six years. You're the woman who's done everything in her power to deny her love, because she was afraid it would change how I feel about you. Well, you were right - and wrong."

"Right...and wrong?" Rei asked, biting her lip as she felt herself caught by Usagi's gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You were right," Usagi laughed. "It did change how I feel about you. You were wrong in thinking I'd be upset in any way, though. Or in thinking it would upset Mamoru. We've been talking about this for nearly a month, and not only is he not upset about it, he wants you and I to love each other in any way that will make both of us happy."

"But...what do  **you**  want?"

"I want to learn how to love you so that you never feel unwanted again. I want to learn what making love to you feels like. I want to make you my heart's mate, the way Mamoru is my soul's mate." Usagi grinned and tapped the tip of Rei's nose playfully. "Do you think we can manage all three of those things?"

"I...you..." Rei stared at Usagi, the shock overcoming her confusion and fear. When Usagi smiled and tugged her closer, Rei sobbed happily and returned the embrace. "I love you, Usagi."

Usagi held Rei close, until her sobs had died. She stood, guiding Rei to her feet and out of the tub. When she took a towel and began to dry her, Rei grabbed her hands and looked searchingly into her eyes.

"Please, Rei, let me do this for you," Usagi said gently. "I want you to feel all the tenderness that love can offer."

"Only if you let me do the same for you, Princess," Rei murmured, blushing. "I...want to touch you, to feel you, to know every inch of you."

"I hope you're not planning to get any sleep tonight," Usagi answered, grinning playfully and looping the towel around the back of Rei's neck to pull her close. "If you want to know  **every**  inch of me, you're going to be very, very busy."

Rei reached out hesitantly and touched Usagi's breast. When the Princess smiled and pressed into her hand, she reached out with her other hand to cup the back of Usagi's head and pull her in for a hungry kiss. Usagi returned the kiss with equal hunger, reflecting Rei's passion with her own and growling softly in her throat as she dropped the towel in favor of clutching Rei's back. Their mutual hunger resonated between them, building with each moment they held each other until they sank to their knees, unable to stand in the face of its power.

"Don't you...think...we should...find your bed?" Usagi gasped when they broke apart, panting for the air they'd forgotten to draw as they kissed. "Don't want...anyone...to interrupt."

The look in Rei's eyes was enough answer for Usagi; she wrapped the towel she'd dropped around the priestess, then giggled and raised her arms over her head as Rei did the same for her. With a quick kiss, she stood and tugged her friend to her feet.

Rei took Usagi's hands and led her to her bedroom, sending up a silent prayer of thanks that both Grandfather and Yuuichiro were already sleeping. With the door locked behind them, Rei turned to look hungrily at Usagi, who smiled teasingly and stepped back, out of reach.

"Uh-uh," Usagi said, reaching up to release her hair from its bindings. "Look, but don't touch. Not yet."

Rei swallowed and watched as Usagi shook her head, shaking out her odango and ponytails, so her hair hung to the floor all around her. Beneath the concealment of her flaxen tresses, she could see Usagi's hands moving about her breasts. Suddenly, the towel flew toward her as Usagi spun, sending her hair flying out to partially reveal her slender form.

Usagi smiled as she saw the way Rei's cheeks reddened when she tossed the towel aside. She caught her hair in her hands and drew it aside, then tossed it all back over her shoulders so Rei could see her without any concealment. She moved across the room toward her raven-haired friend, the same way she moved when she wanted to excite Mamoru without touching him. The way Rei caught her breath as she approached confirmed that it worked just as well on her.

From less than a meter away, Usagi reached out, tugged Rei's towel away, and tossed it toward her own. With a satisfied purr, she let her gaze travel over Rei's body, from head to foot; from her raven hair, to her blue eyes, to her full figure, to the whiplike cords of her muscles, to the artistic slenderness of her hands and feet. Every inch of her was beautiful; so beautiful she had to catch her own breath as she contemplated her friend.

Rei reached out toward Usagi, sobbing happily as her Princess took her hands and drew her close. She lost herself in Usagi's eyes and lips, her joy filling her heart as she accepted that Usagi really did love her. When she felt Usagi steering her across the room, she happily let her lead, until they tumbled onto the bed in a happy jumble.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "I don't know what's come over me. I can't seem to stop crying."

"I hope those are happy tears," Usagi teased. "I'd hate to think I make you sad."

"They are!" Rei exclaimed, suddenly afraid she'd made Usagi unhappy. "It's just...with all the times I've yelled at you for being a crybaby..."

"Well, I am!" Usagi laughed. "I'm clumsy, and a crybaby, and a real pig, too."

"And almost as big a flake as Minako," Rei added, caught up in Usagi's good humor.

"I hope I'm not  **that**  bad!" Usagi gasped. Seeing the stricken look in Rei's eyes, she laughed and kissed her. "Silly Rei! If I can't laugh at myself, how do you expect me to laugh with you?"

"I just...don't know what to feel," Rei murmured, blushing and looking away. "I never thought this would happen. I never dared to hope..."

"Well, it  **is**  happening, so I hope you know better what to do than I do." Usagi grinned and turned Rei's head so she could kiss the tip of her nose. "I mean, I've never been with a woman before."

"I've...never been with  **anyone**  before," Rei whispered, looking down as her cheeks grew hot.

"Nobody? Not even Yuuichiro?" Usagi asked, surprised. "Oh, Rei...I'm so sorry. I never realized..."

She drew Rei close and hugged her, squeezing her tightly enough to feel her spine popping with the pressure.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Rei? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Princess. It felt good. It felt like...like you released something that's been knotted up for years." Rei smiled happily at Usagi, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek wonderingly.

"Oh, good." Usagi kissed Rei, then pulled away and laughed as she pushed Rei onto her back. "I've got a great idea! I'm going to do the things to you that I love for Mamoru to do to me!"

"But...I should be making  **you**  happy," Rei protested, trying weakly to sit up as Usagi squirmed across her.

"Do you want me to make it a royal command, Rei?" Usagi growled lovingly. "I  **want**  to do this. Please?"

Rei surrendered to her Princess' desires, reaching up to touch her cheeks with her fingertips as she nodded, tears of joy flowing. When Usagi's lips brushed her throat, Rei gasped, surprised by the pleasure such a simple touch brought. When the gentle press of her teeth replaced the brushing of her lips, her gasp turned into a sob of pleasure, her back and neck arching to raise her toward her Princess' touch.

Usagi kissed and nibbled along Rei's throat, a hand sliding to the back of her neck to support her as she worked her way up and down her lover's neck. It was only when Rei's sobs of pleasure began to lessen that she began her downward journey, kissing and nibbling her way across Rei's collar and down her chest, smiling happily as she felt the quickening of her lover's heart and breathing.

Remembering how deliciously frustrating it was to be on the receiving end, she kissed and nibbled her way over and around Rei's breasts, touching every part of them except her nipples before moving down. When Rei tried to bring her hands up to ease her frustration, she raised her head just enough to growl as she gripped Rei's wrists and held them down against the bed. The sobs and squirming that came from her lover were like music to her ears and eyes. She nibbled her way back up to Rei's lips and kissed her hungrily, probing and tasting until the squirming faded.

"Does my love want something?" Usagi growled gently, looking into Rei's eyes.

"Please..." Rei pleaded, unable to form anything more coherent.

"Of course," Usagi purred, beginning her downward journey again.

Usagi retraced her path down Rei's body, once again tormenting her by kissing and nibbling every inch of her breasts except the most sensitive parts, then moving down to nibble her way toward Rei's navel. As she worked her way down her lover's body, she squirmed between Rei's legs, forcing them apart with her body and pressing against her mound as she slowly worked her way down. She knew how maddeningly stimulating it was to have her mound massaged that way, without any direct contact to bring her release. Rei's squirms and sobs told her the effect was the same for her lover.

She paused in her downward journey, kissing Rei just above her mound and raising her head to look up, over her lover's body, to see Rei raise her head and look down at her pleadingly. She smiled and lowered her head to blow gently on her lover's mound, stirring her fur and bringing forth a gasp of surprised pleasure. With a happy growl, she worked her way down, around Rei's sex and along her thighs without granting her the release she needed. As she began moving further away, Rei whimpered, raising her hips in a desperate plea.

Usagi inhaled, finally understanding the pleasure Mamoru claimed in the aroma of her arousal. Rei's aroma was like perfume, inspiring a gnawing hunger in her belly and a need to taste her lover, to learn if her flavor matched her scent. She nibbled her way back up Rei's thighs, finally releasing her lover's wrists so she could part her nether lips and take in the beauty of her fleshy folds.

As Rei whimpered in frustrated need, Usagi blew gently across the exposed flesh. The sudden rippling that coursed across Rei's abdomen, and the accompanying sob, brought a smile to Usagi's lips. She moved in and pressed her lips against Rei's inner folds. After a moment to take pleasure from the aroma that rose around her, she tasted her lover. The flavor was more enjoyable than she'd imagined; so much so that she found herself licking as hungrily as if she were devouring ice cream.

Rei's hips bucked with Usagi's ministrations; her hands clutched at her Princess' hair, and her eyes stared sightlessly up as her sobs melded into a wordless whine. With each stroke of Usagi's tongue, Rei felt another spike of indescribable pleasure. Nothing had prepared her for the sensations she was experiencing. It was as if she were on fire, yet chilled to the core at the same time. She felt as if lightning were coursing through her veins, and her muscles were turning to water. Through all of it, the core of her being was blazing with a white light that spread to fill her entire soul, sweeping all before it as it consumed even her knowledge of herself.

Usagi closed her lips around Rei's clitoris, suckling gently the way she herself preferred. Rei stiffened convulsively against her, the grip of her hands tightening painfully - then suddenly going limp along with her entire body.

_Wow...she really HAS never been made love to before. Poor Rei...I won't let you suffer like that ever again, sweetheart._

Usagi released her suckling grip and, after one last loving lick, slid up to gather her raven-haired love in her arms as she shuddered through the return to her body. Usagi gently caressed her, cradling her head against her breast and crooning a gentle lullaby into her lover's hair. When Rei began to stir, Usagi gently drew her up to look into her eyes and share a gentle, loving kiss.

"So..." Rei whispered wonderingly, unable to find words to express what she felt. She looked into Usagi's eyes, lost in the love she saw there. With a sob, she stretched to reach her Princess' lips, wanting nothing more than to surrender herself to her without reservation. Her whole body felt as drained as if she'd been captured by a youma, yet her heart soared with joy and pleasure. The taste of Usagi's lips was different...pleasant, yet musky. She lost herself in the feel, the flavor, the warmth that was her Princess.

Usagi held Rei close, feeling her heart swell with her love for the priestess and understanding of what she must be feeling. She'd felt the same the first time Mamoru had made love to her, and she knew that what Rei wanted more than anything was to lose herself in the love they shared. She gently caressed Rei's hair, feeling her eyes fill with joyful tears as Rei snuggled closer to her heart.

"You're mine, Rei, and I'm yours. You're mine...forever," Usagi whispered, with every bit of love within her. "I love you, Rei. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Usagi," Rei whispered joyfully. "I love you. I am yours. My heart...my soul...all of me...I'm yours..."

Usagi sighed happily and caressed Rei gently as she fell into an exhausted, contented, happy sleep. She kissed the top of her love's head and whispered softly to her, before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her as well.

"I accept, Rei. May I be worthy of your gift."


End file.
